A change of heart
by The Eternal Pinapples
Summary: SPOILERS FOR COHF AND THE END OF VA. Lissa Adrian and rose get spilt up in vegas. When it gets attacked by strigoi 4 unlikely heroes save Lissa's life. This shows life after Cohf and what happens when the 3 "vampires" come crashing into it. FOR ADRIAN SHIPPERS!A madimoo singular fanfic
1. Death in sight

**Chapter 1**

**Rose **

"**Lissa we really should be getting back its quieting down you know the strigoi target the area!" I say and yes I know I'm being a spoilsport but it's my soon to be job to protect her. We are in Vegas after a secret mission with Lissa, Eddie and I. Adrian just seemed to appear somewhere along the way.**

**Walking down the boulevard we are making our way back to the hotel Eddie and Adrian left walking on a "shortcut". Me and Lissa…..**

**Hang on … WHERE IS LISSA?**

_**Where was rose I'm sure she was just right there maybe she's next to the casino?**_

_**No oh so was her wasn't it.**_

_**Where is she again?**_

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

_**Oh no oh not this.**_

_**It's probably nothing no need to worry.**_

_**Something pushes me against the wall of the shop no no no it isn't.**_

_**It is.**_

_**The strigoi held me to the wall bearing his fangs.**_

"**One of the last of the Dragomir line I'll be happy when those have been finished off." He snarls at me.**

**I'll never get to Lissa in time she'll die and it will be all my fault.I start running in the direction of the shop. I need to try.**

_**He goes to bite me and just inches from my face a shining blade goes through he heart.**_


	2. A close call

_**Hey guys Eternal Banana here just wanna say hope you enjoyed the first chapter it was a bit short so this one is gonna be longer. This is my first story so can you plzz tell me where to improve when necessary. :) Btw this is 3 yrs after COHF and during spirit bound I think.**_

_**Disclaimer I do not own these characters.**_

**Chapter 2**

**Lissa**

**The body fell onto me, pinning me to the wall. A girl with fiery red hair runs up to me and pulls the strigoi's body off me.**

"**Are you ok? My names Clary, you're safe from that **_**'thing' **_**now" Clary says, beckoning a boy with curly hair over.**

"**This is Simon" She continues. Simon had a warm smile that made me feel at ease. I sat there for a moment, not knowing what to say.**

"**Oh I should introduce myself I'm Lissa. Have you never seen a strigoi before?" The words tumble out of my mouth showing that I'm nervous.**

"**Strigoi ? What are they? A type of demon?" Clary asks, with a confused look on her face.**

"**I'm not really surprised most humans don't know about them. Though why are you going on about Demons." I then answer.**

**Clary starts to answer but Simon answers instead.**

" **Human?!"**

**Rose**

**Searching for Lissa in Vegas is more difficult than it sounds. I didn't know whether the people who 'saved' her were better or worse than the strigoi.**

**As I start to find my sense of direction I see Adrian with two people dressed in black either side of him.**

**Running up to him I say, "Adrian, you're ok!".**

"**Where's Eddie and who are these people? Guardians?" I joke but with a serious question behind it. I analyse a guy with golden hair and eyes and a girl about my age with black hair and dark brown eyes. No .Definitely not guardians. **

"**Eddie got the worst of it. When they attacked us in the alleyway its lucky these guys" He points backwards "Were there to help me out."**

**As I go to reply, a thought comes to my head.**

**LISSA!**

**After an hour of searching with finally find her in a shop, passed out next to a redhead and a boy.**

**Clary**

**A girl ran into the shop and went up to Lissa. It's about 4:00am; a gentle light is coming through the window. She is closely followed by what I can only describe as a male weirdo. Then comes in ..**

"**Jace!" I shout, wrapping him in a tight bear hug. He kisses my neck and fire roars through me. I never seem to lose interest in him. I started wearing his ring 3 years ago and we are still as much in love as we were before. I can't seem to get enough of him. I can see Izzy and Simon together. I'm so happy that they can finally be together now. Simon ascended a year ago, just before we turned are now Parabatai and are closer than ever.**

**Me and this girl who came in stare it out. Even though I don't know Lissa, I feel that I should try protect her from this new 'potential threat'.**

**A moan comes out of Lissa's mouth. Rose, that's what she said .At that moment, I am knocked off my guard by her sudden burst of speed. No human should be able to run that fast.**

**But then again, I'm no human either.**


	3. Enemy?

_**Hey guys Eternal Pinapple here! This is my new chapter fight scenes are hard to write so sorry if it's terrible.**_

_**Btw I don't own any of these characters.**_

**Clary**

**Was Rose was fast for a human? Yes. Was I fast? Yes. Was I fast for a shadow hunter? Very.**

**Mine and Rose's fight is nothing spectacular. We are just fighting with all the basic moves Roundhouse kicks, Uppercut and all those kind things.**

**I kind of feel sorry for her, I mean it was obvious from the start that I was going to win she can barely land a hit on me; by the look on her face this was unexpected. I assume she's top of her class and is never beaten. But going for a shadow hunter means she is out of her league, this fight is going to be over very soon.**

**Just as I think this, I see a foot come round to hit my head and just manage to dodge it. She's starting to take this seriously; I back towards Lissa remembering the objective of this fight. She seems to be in a lot of pain but if I go to help it would feel like I am giving up, I would rather die than have that happen.**

**We manage to get a few blows on each other, at the moment there has been no blood loss, but then she takes out a silver stake.**

**God knows what she's going to do with it.**

**Still sticking with my hands I refuse to back down I am not afraid of a fight, I have a reputation to uphold so I'm not going to back down either.**

**With a sudden burst of power she goes for a killing blow.**

**My heart.**

**I try to dodge it but I am not fast enough the stake is wedged into my left shoulder the blood is pouring out rapidly. I think It might of hit a major artery but I forget the pain forget the blood, forget Jace and Izzy calling me to back down whilst I still can.**

**I forget them all because at that very moment I draw my runed blade.**

**I know I shouldn't.**

**But she deserves it.**

**She does though. Right?**

**I mean at first it was just to protect Lissa but when she staked me, that's when it got personal.**

**It won't be painful I will end her pain once she has been stabbed.**

**I'm not going to enjoy this.**

**I'M NOT!**

"**Michael!" I say. The blade shines unnaturally in the dim light.**

**I do something that I know I shouldn't, I put my glamour on. I know it's 'Bad sportsmanship', but in real life the rules are worth breaking.**

**I dart around her, seeing the confusion on her face. With Rose rapidly turning around to look for me, I am unable to get a clear shot on her, so I get her back instead scraping it down to intensify the pain.**

**Underneath my and shocked look a smile surfaces, which I am just able to keep down. I hear an ear splitting scream. I turn around to see Rose clutching her head screaming in agony.**

**Why isn't she forsaken?**

**Then a guy walks up to me and practically yells down my face. "What have you done to her? She is half vampire not human. What is going to happen?" This person I later gather is called Adrian, he's her boyfriend. I think.**

**What IS going to happen to her?**

**I know the blades kill vampires.**

**They turn humans into forsaken.**

**This will mean you will lose everything human about you.**

**She seems to be in a lot a pain.**

**Maybe this was a bad idea.**

**I go to end her life, end her suffering but Lisa stands in the way.**

"**You started this so stay away from this all the way through the fight I kept telling you and Rose to stop. Why didn't you? What have you done to her it's your fault. **_**You do not deserve to live anymore." **_**She rants at me.**

**I suddenly feel the urge to end my life but something cuts me out of this 'trance'.**

**Its Rose, she's rolling around on the fall her arms wrapped around her head. She's muttering 'make it stop' over and over. Then she starts screaming, it's louder than before.**


	4. Vampires?

**Eternal Pinapple her sorry I haven't posted in ages this one is extra extra long.**

**I don't own any characters.**

**Chpt 4**

**Clary**

**So let me get this straight, all Moroi have a type of magic Earth, Fire, Water or Air. But Lissa and Adrian have a rare magic called…..**

**Spirit?**

**This can be used to heal, control people but it also makes them kind of insane. Lissa has a bond with Rose because she brought her back from the dead. That's some extreme healing there. Rose can sense Lissa's feelings and sometimes see into her head.**

**Okay, creepy stalker alert!**

**Adrian was telling me all of this whilst Lissa is healing Rose at the moment she is passed out but all her physical wounds are gone but we all know that she's probably not mentally sane.**

**Adrian starts explain auras "Most people's auras will represent their personality yellow means that you are a scholar and purple means you are a passionate person. But Rose's is turning silver I've never seen silver before all the colours of her personal traits are slowly turning into silver I have no idea what this could possibly mean do you?"**

**I don't answer his question I am too deep in a thought if she was a human she would of become forsaken she would of lost all that was human about her ,it sounds too familiar, but if she was a vampire she would of died so what if she loses all that's human about her whilst her body slowly deteriorated.**

**No!**

**Lissa will heal her.**

**But how long will she be able to do that for?**

**This isn't good.**

**We are in the library at the institute rose in the infirmary. The institute is disguised as an old casino that's been closed down. We have found out that Moroi can see through glamour but apparently Damphirs(that's what Rose is) can't. We are gonna try to figure out what's wrong with her.**

**With everyone there I tell them my theory in detail.**

**Jace, Izzy and Simon understand my reasoning.**

**Lissa's jaw drops.**

**Adrian storms out the room.**

**I have no idea what to do all of this is my fault. I start aimlessly walking down the corridors not knowing whether I should risk visiting Rose.**

**"****Clary. Are you okay?" Jace comes up from behind me and wraps me in a tight hug, "I know you think this is your fault and okay it kinda is but we're gonna fix this. We are flying to new York in the morning thanks to Lissa and her weird compulsion. Jem and Tessa will meet us at the airport we're hoping Tessa will know something about these types of vampires but for now get some sleep."**

**I just nod at him, my mind still processing all the information he just gave me.**

**Tessa and Zachariah.**

**Damn it! Not Zachariah, Jem! I keep mixing this up .When we first met him he insisted we call him Zachariah but now after Jace and I got to know his grandfather's Parabatai we now call him Jem.**

**Then something clicks.**

**"****Hang on we're catching a plane? Why can't we just use a portal?"**

**"****Rose wouldn't be well enough to use the portal also we don't know if the portal might have some effect on them" Jace replies quickly and swiftly.**

**Oh ok.**

**He gives me a quick kiss on the lips and gives me look that says 'my room later'**

**Lissa **

**Jace, Izzy and Simon all start talking to me at once or rather at me. I just nod along something about getting them on a plane to New York in the morning.**

**"****Yes."**

**"****Sure."**

**"****Of course I will."**

**Several of these responses come out of my lips without me even thinking they all thank me, Jace then leaves to go find Clary. I look over at Izzy and Simon and see them disappear into the depths of the library. I feel so alone right now Christian would know exactly the right thing to say right now.**

**But I need to concentrate. I can only think about two things right now.**

**First of all.**

**What is happening to Rose!?**

**Secondly.**

**He has a pretty aura.**

**No stop it, concentrate.**

**Rose!**

**What on earth is happening to her I am so worried for he we will know if she wakes up if there is a truth to Clary's theory.**

**I really hope not.**

**I think I should visit Rose it's the least I could do.**

**I wander round the halls for it seems like hours until I find the infirmary.**

**I know it sounds kind of stupid but I knock.**

**"****Go away!" A familiar voice answers.**

**I gently push open the door.**

**"****Adrian?"**

**"****Oh Lissa it's you." he says. I'm now not sure whether that's a good thing or bad.**

**I walk in and see Adrian next to Rose cradling her head in his arms.**

**"****Adrian are you okay?"**

**"****No I'm not 'okay'. I've just found out that the girl I love could lose everything I love about her of course I'm not 'okay'" He answers spitefully.**

**A look of guilt then crosses his face.**

**"****I'm sorry I just can't lose her. You with her she makes me feel like I belong. I don't want to lose that feeling Lissa."**

**He's sad maybe even a little heartbroken and I don't need to be able to read auras to know that he looks like a puppy that was given a treat only to have it snatched right out of its mouth.**

**I know I shouldn't be comparing him to a puppy but it's just so hard not to.**

**I decide to leave and let him stay with Rose it's about 4 in the afternoon and I'm soooo tired I decided to crash in an empty room and soon as I close my eyes I fall asleep….**

**Clary**

**I have searching the records for Damphirs or Moroi even Strigoi nothing just the normal vampires.**

**Too be honest I've only really seen vampires from New York nowhere else.**

**They seem to not quite be Moroi yet not quite Strigoi.**

**No!**

**No more theories for tonight.**

**I sneak into Jace's room he gently smiles at me. I sit on his bed and slowly unbutton his shirt he lifts my t-shirt over my head the buttons are only have undone but he pulls me onto the bed and kisses me gently.**

**Lissa**

**My eyes snap open I can't seem to sleep. I should visit Rose; I walk round the institute a couple of times before I manage to find it. I seem to be finding my way around here slowly but steadily. I open the door and see Adrian sleeping in the chair I saw him in hours ago. I pull a blanket from another bed and place it over him. I then sit on the other side of Rose talking aloud I say "Rose, what are we going to do?"**

**She starts to stir and then opens her eyes.**

**"****Um. Excuse me do I know you?" She asks.**

**"****Rose!" I say" You know me, I'm Lissa!"She just shakes her head at me. Then I get a sharp pain in my head.**

**A bright appears at the back of my eyes. I put my hands over my eyes the pain was still there rushing out of the infirmary I turn into the first room I see.**

**Oh, I see the room is unoccupied I don't register who is in there I just see a tangle of bodies and a mass recognisable red and gold tangled up hair.**


	5. Given up hope

Given up hope

Lissa

I collapse my body finally giving up. My head, my mind, my soul feels empty as if something has been taken that belonged there before. The world goes black and I let myself be swallowed in the darkness, swallowed in regret. I thought when it finally happened when I finally broke down that I would be able to walk out of the ever growing darkness with a friend someone to help me but as the seconds pass is this statement is no longer true. I lie there and let myself be swallowed. Alone.

Clary

Lissa collapses on the floor me and Jace lie there watching waiting for her to get up.

She doesn't.

Rose is not Rose.

She doesn't blame me that's good.

But then again she doesn't remember .Or anyone else for that matter.

Rose seems better though we can't be sure but Lissa is deteriorating.

Her aura has changed. The gold is turning into black, the yellow is turning into black, everything is turning into black.

Apparantly this is not good.

It seems like she has given up. That she has nothing to fight to live for.

Almost

Clary 2: She has friends and family. Well maybe not family.

Clary 1: But still friends. They matter they can keep you going when times get tough.

Clary 2: But her best friend doesn't remember her why would she want to hang out with a stranger.

Clary 1: You Clary you make a good point.

Clary 2: Why thank you Clary

Why am I having a conversation between myself and myself.

Clary 2: She's going a bit loopy

Clary 1: I agree with you there

I am so confused.

I open my eyes and they adjust to the bright light in my room.

"Jace? Is that you?" I shout out into the light I walk over to the wardrobe and grab some clothes that look like they might fit I then casually tuck a knife into a pair of too big boots.

I swing open the door only to find the hall way empty, looking up I see Rose sitting on the beams so I casually jump up to join her.

"Hi." I say to her. Surely she can't have forgotten everything. "My name is Clary what's yours."

"Finally someone bothers to introduce themselves to me I thought I was going crazy. I'm Violet" She answers a smile spreading across her face. Ok ok then it can't be that bad can it?

"So … How did you get up here?" It seems like the right question because a thoughtful look crosses her face.

"Well I am not really sure all my life I've been terrible at P.E and then suddenly I'm up here." The conversation continues and Clary finds that she has a lot in common with the new Rose/Violet.

"OMG!I completely forgot to tell you something. There is this crazy girl with blond hair and well something happened to her. She seemed to have all her energy drained and I needed to…."Clary had been long gone by the time she finished what she was saying she started running to the infirmary.


End file.
